Bubblewonder Abyss
Bubblewonder Abyss is the third and final puzzle in the Mountains of Despair region of Logical Journey of the Zoombinis, and thus the final puzzle of the whole game. Later, once the Zoombinis had settled in Zoombiniville, some Zoombinis returned to the abyss to study its mysteries. (Zoombinis Playing Cards) Premise It is a chasm located on the same continent as Zoombiniville. On the Zoombinis' journey from Zoombini Isle to Zoombiniville, many Zoombinis had to cross Bubblewonder Abyss to continue their journey. Luckily, there was already an apparatus to cross the chasm, perhaps left by an ancient civilization. It was a machine which created bubbles around the user, allowing the user to float across the abyss. However, the bubbles followed the instructions which were laid out on the grid of light which covered the empty space of the chasm. These instructions gave directions to the bubble based on the features of the user. The Zoombinis must cross a chasm with the help of a mysterious bubble machine which encases the Zoombini and sets it along a path on a grid made of light. The path of the bubble is determined by the icons in the squares of the grid, as they interact with the features of the Zoombini in the bubble or just the situation at the moment. In-game Help Text Not so easy The Zoombinis are seeking a way across Bubblewonder Abyss. Directional arrows and Zoombini features tell you the direction a Zoombini will move in. For example, Zoombinis will move in the direction the white arrow is pointing. If a square displays an arrow with a symbol of a Zoombini feature, such as a red nose, any Zoombini matching that feature will travel in the direction of the arrow. Those that do no match continue in their original direction. Be aware that some arrows change direction once a Zoombini has passed over it. Plan ahead before sending the Zoombinis on their way. The order is important. Oh, so hard The Zoombinis are seeking a way across Bubblewonder Abyss. Directional arrows and Zoombini features tell you the direction a Zoombini will move in. For example, Zoombinis will move in the direction the white arrow is pointing. If a square displays an arrow with a symbol of a Zoombini feature, such as a red nose, any Zoombini matching that feature will travel in the direction of the arrow. Those that do no match continue in their original direction. Be aware that some arrows change direction once a Zoombini has passed over it. Also notice that colored arrows will change when a Zoombini passes over a colored grid and triggers it. Plan ahead and sort the Zoombinis before sending them on their way. The order is important. Very hard The Zoombinis are seeking a way across Bubblewonder Abyss. Directional arrows and Zoombini features tell you the direction a Zoombini will move in. For example, Zoombinis will move in the direction the white arrow is pointing. If a square displays an arrow with a symbol of a Zoombini feature, such as a red nose, any Zoombini matching that feature will travel in the direction of the arrow. Those that do no match continue in their original direction. Be aware that some arrows change direction once a Zoombini has passed over it. Also notice that colored arrows will change when a Zoombini passes over a colored square and triggers it. Plan ahead and sort the Zoombinis before sending them on their way. The order is important. Very, very hard The Zoombinis are seeking a way across Bubblewonder Abyss. Directional arrows and Zoombini features tell you the direction a Zoombini will move in. For example, Zoombinis will move in the direction the white arrow is pointing. If a square displays an arrow with a symbol of a Zoombini feature, such as a red nose, any Zoombini matching that feature will travel in the direction of the arrow. Those that do no match continue in their original direction. Be aware that some arrows change direction once a Zoombini has passed over it. Also notice that colored arrows will change when a Zoombini passes over a colored grid and triggers it. Plan ahead and sort the Zoombinis before sending them on their way. The order is important. Detailed Mechanics and Rules Mathematics Strategy for Solving the Puzzle Central to solving this puzzle is understanding all of the icons in the abyss: *A swirling vortex in a square will suck your Zoombini down and (somehow) send them back to the Shade Tree camp. *An arrow icon, with an arrow in each cardinal direction but with one direction highlighted, will redirect your Zoombini. There are several types of arrow: **White arrows will send your Zoombini in the direction it points. **White/gray arrows will send your Zoombini in the white direction, but then they will switch directions so that the direction that was gray is now white, and the direction that was white is now gray. **Arrows with a Zoombini's feature on them will redirect your Zoombini only if it has the denoted feature. **Colored/gray arrows will send your Zoombini in the colored direction, and will only change direction when the switch of the same color is passed over. *Colored sparkles will hold your Zoombini in place. They can be freed by another Zoombini (which will then be trapped) or by hitting the switch of the same color. If they are freed by the switch, they move out in the direction they had been going when they were first trapped. If they are pushed out by another Zoombini, they move in the direction that the second Zoombini was going. *Colored switches will change the direction of arrows of the same color, and/or will free Zoombinis trapped in sparkle spaces of the same color. In higher difficulties, most of the Zoombinis will be able to cross with relative ease, and all of the manipulation must be done with a select few Zoombinis with rare features. In such cases as this, the player must very carefully look at the situation to see all of the ways that a Zoombini's feature could "kill" it, and act accordingly to avoid mistakes. Honestly, the most effective way to learn how to pass this level is through trial and error until one learns where all of the pertinent data lie on the Grid. History Category:Puzzles Category:Locations